Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 13)
Summary The team found shard number two. Now, they are off to find a cave. But a trick puts Daniel and Will`s lives into risk... Chapter 13: Water vs. Wind In the nether.... "Master, I am getting bored. No entertainment, and these benders already found the Shard of Element Earth!" "I know, I know." was the reply. "I will have a little test. I want to see the benders strength, so I put up a special challenge..." "Is it..." "NO!" the Lord said. "I will use this one later... just watch what I plan to do..." In the overworld... The benders crossed a jungle. Will kept gliding because he also kept tripping over almost every vine and he was sick of it. Alyssa and Mary jumped like acrobats from tree to tree. Daniel had trouble catching up, and started to think: "I wonder if I can stay airborne when I use hydrokenesis..." And he turned around and shot high-pressured water out of his hand. "Cool." Daniel`s plan worked. He flew over all the trees, but because he had to watch backwards, he started flying directly into Will, hitting Mary and Alyssa, and they smacked into a clearing. "DANIEL!" Will shouted. "The hell were you doing?" Mary. "I was too slow. I had to become faster somehow." Daniel. "That`s a good point." Alyssa. Who suddenly touched the ground and put a frown on her face. "The ground... I feel great evil within it.." "A monster?" Mary asked. "Something worse..." Alyssa`s answer was. Exactly, and welcome to my kind of party. a voice said. It sounded something between a ghost, a mass murderer and a good king. What did you say? Something worse than a monster? Hah! Of course.... I want a little entertainment. Mary, why don`t you choose who of the boys should die... "That`s insane!" Mary shouted. Too bad. Then I will leave the choices to themselves... Suddenly, Will got stunned. As his eyes opened again, they were an electric blue. "DANIEL!" Alyssa shouted. But Daniel walked away, dragged out his sword and pointed it at Will. "You are a weakling, Will. You don`t take this serious. You can`t even use your full Aerokinetic power!" Daniel said, but he sounded robotic, like being hypnotized. "Shut up, Daniel! You always have to do stuff alone. You think I am getting in your way? Fine Then I will stop that!" And Will took his bow, an arrow and held it towards Daniel. Let`s see who is the stronger bender AND fighter. the voice said. And Mary and Alyssa could only watch in horror, as Daniel and Will charged at each other, determined to kill each other... The first sparring took some seconds, but Mary and Alyssa were terrified and impressed, how Daniel and Will - Sword and Bow - kept charging and blocking each other`s attacks. "STOP!" Mary shouted. Will turned around and Daniel attacked. Thanks to the gods, he spun his sword, so he hit Will with the flat side, resulting into him crashing on the ground, hitting his head. "Daniel!" Alyssa tried to convince him. "Will is your friend. Put away the weapon!" Daniel dropped the sword, but suddenly Will stood up and emanated a howl. Daniel got hit by a tornado and got smacked on a big tree trunk. After some sparring, Daniel swung his sword and unleashed a water edge, hitting Will and knocking him out. Daniel charged for the final blow, but Mary stopped him using a fire wall. "Stop right there." She said. Daniel answered: "You can`t command me. This wind elemental will die." Mary suddenly noticed Alyssa behind him, and as Daniel tried to turn around, Mary rose up another flame wall so Daniel couldn`t see her. "You won`t kill him! You will knock him out!" "What?" Alyssa sunk the spear and it hailed coconuts, right on Daniel`s head. He collapsed too. "Holy. Are they dead?" "They should be back to normal. I don`t feel the energy in the ground anymore. How about we keep continuing with our track?" While Mary and Alyssa kept walking towards the cave, Daniel and Will recovered to earth platforms Alyssa was carrying. "We`re almost there!" Mary said. "Good. Then I can finally drop them!" Alyssa replied. "It wasn`t either one`s fault!" Mary answered. "Whoever this voice was, it wanted Daniel and Will to show their powers." "So, someone is putting us to a big test. But who?" "Wait!" Mary was suddenly stunned. "Didn`t Daniel say something about a man whose voice sounds exactly like the one we heard today?" "He did. Does that mean...." Alyssa seemed scared. "Yes. We have to do research about this man. Maybe Daniel remembers enough to start the search." Alyssa shook her head: "Hardly. I made it rain coconuts on his head like an hour ago. I would be surprised." "Come on, pessimistic! Let`s get to that cave first!" They reached the cave. And soon after that, Daniel and Will fully recovered. Both seemed sad and angry, and neither of the girls can accuse them. They got possessed into killing each other, after all. "We mad it to the cave!" Mary looked inside. "But, what waits within?" Daniel asked. "Let`s go in and see!" Will muttered and the team entered the cave.... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions